


Overnight

by witheredsilence



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: A - Freeform, Cheesy, F/M, I a, Such, aizawa - Freeform, but these are tags, dying, guy here, helppppp!, i definitely cringed on this one, i rarely do cheesy, is - Freeform, sorry for flooding the tags, stuffs but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredsilence/pseuds/witheredsilence
Summary: In which Shiraishi forgot her house keys but instead of staying at the hospital, she stays with Aizawa who just got a new apartment nearby.
Relationships: Aizawa Kousaku/Shiraishi Megumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Overnight

"Shiraishi, how many times do I need to tell you that you can stay at my house whenever you want" Hiyama snorted on the phone after listening to her best friend's rants about forgetting her house keys inside her room.

"No, Hiyama-sensei that will not happen. As far as I can remember you are busy with your job right? Why are you calling Shohoku at this hour?" Shiraishi asked instead of bantering she decided to tell her best friend the truth that she always calls in Shohoku despite transferring to another hospital.

Shiraishi ended the phone call and went to her usual rounds that morning, numerous patients from different wards, naughty patients who seem to only take interest in liking the beautiful nurses that made Futaba frown and angry. Aizawa then showed up beside her while she was taking notes on a patient with a severe stomachache.

"Good Morning" Aizawa greeted as usual on his monotone voice.

"Good Morning, Aizawa-sensei. I heard that you bought a house nearby? That is so convenient for you" Shiraishi commented. 

"Isn't your house five minutes away from here by car?" Aizawa asked. 

Shiraishi got shy at Aizawa's remarks.

"Yeah, it is" she replied back.

Shiraishi started fidgeting and seems uneasy. 

"Is there a problem?" Aizawa asked and walks along with her. 

"You can tell me, you know" Shiraishi got shocked with what she heard.

"I forgot my house keys inside my house, I do not know where to stay since I am not comfortable sleeping at the quarters" Shiraishi replied. 

"Then, stay at home till tomorrow and while we figure out how we can open your house" Aizawa said with a straight face.

* * *

"No way, no way, no way there is no way I will stay at his house" Shiraishi exclaimed while eating her lunch and just then Fujikawa came without notice. 

"What is bothering you? Hiyama said your keys are locked inside the house" he said while taking a piece of sausage.

"Yes, unfortunately, I have to stay somewhere" she replied. 

"You do not like the ambiance of the hospital so where will you sleep tonight, your shift will end in two hours" Fujikawa teased. 

"She can stay at mine" Aizawa who is holding his stray went pass Shiraishi and sat beside Fujikawa. 

Fujikawa was in shock upon hearing Aizawa, of course it is okay to say things but hearing that to his friend who is somehow and sometimes detach to people's feelings? It is very unusual to the point that it makes him shocked. 

"Oh yeah, you have bought a house nearby" Fujikawa laughed. 

"You can stay there, Shiraishi I have been to his home and all you can see is a dispenser a really big tv and his clean kitchen. his room is however at the top" Fujikawa added picking up his tray and left the two. 

There was a major silence between them, decades ago this situation would pass but decades had passed so this is normal to them, to all of them. 

"You can stay in mine, my room is upstairs we can go home right after your shifts. I don't have anything either" Aizawa said, but the truth he switched up with Fujikawa. 

"Is it okay to barged in? I mean, your house is new Aizawa-sensei?" she asked.

"It's fine, I will be up all night anyway" Aizawa replied. 

Shiraishi pursed her lips together thinking of what to answer to Aizawa but in fact she really wanted to go since she is curious too but for the sake of being colleagues and long time friends she feels like she is invading his privacy that much. 

"Are you sure, it is okay?" she asked. 

The usual Aizawa will just say "Oh" without any additional dialogues or whatsoever but this time it was different. 

"After your shift, can we drop by at the grocery I just moved in so my place is empty" Aizawa said and held his tray and left. 

* * *

"I will take it from here, Shiraishi-sensei" Haitani said telling Shiraishi not to worry so much. 

"Thank you, Haitani-sensei" Shiraishi replied and went to get her purse on her desk. 

She went outside to meet up with Aizawa who is at the doorway and acknowledged Haitani's presence. 

Shiraishi does not like delays especially when tomorrow is a day off and she is just practically wasting time right now so she hurried and went inside Aizawa's car which seems to be new too _Oh to be a neurosurgeon with a Toronto Certificate._ She slid the seatbelt on before Aizawa makes his move and went to Mary Jane's as per Shiraishi's instruction that she will get a package that was shipped to Mary Jane's instead of Shohoku. 

They arrived at the bar and as usual, they were the only people there. 

"My darling Kousaku! What brought you here? --- Oh also you ugly? Ah! Your package is safe here... but wait why are you two together? is this something I do not know?" Mary Jane asked.

Shiraishi chuckled. "No, I am just staying at his place tonight I forgot my keys inside my house. Thank you, Mary Jane! We are heading now, we need to do groceries!" she said and waved goodbye.

"Careful! Someone might slip" Mary Jane teased. All of them know that Aizawa likes Shiraishi ever since but of course the dense staff leader knows nothing. 

Heading to the grocery it was a very quiet ride for both of them as well as doing groceries, grabbing things volunteering to buy this and that. If you look at them and knew nothing you might think they are just a bickering couple inside the grocery. 

They got: cabbage, pork, egg, some sake, and of course coffee because someone is staying up late probably both of them since no one will definitely sleep. 

When they got home it is still quiet but as soon as Aizawa opened the door Shiraishi is back to her usual self. 

"Ah! Your place is so big. I guess your grandmother is proud of what you have become, Aizawa-sensei" she said laying her purse on the bag stent near the door. 

The apartment is big and pure white some touch of silver, you can tell that a doctor is living here since there are no fancy things just television, a big one and a centralized living room and kitchen which is organized too. 

"Are you hungry?" Aizawa asked, taking out the groceries. 

"Yes, but I will do the cooking you said you have something to take care of right?" she reminded him suddenly. 

"Ah, yes a meeting I will be right back" Aizawa said. 

Shiraishi looked around to familiarize his kitchen before cooking something. 

"Alright, let us make pork cutlets" she whispered and made herself feel comfortable. 

Meanwhile, Aizawa takes care of business with some meetings and reports that are needed for his research and after an hour Shiraishi decided to knock luckily Aizawa was finished taking care of his duties must have been taking things fast enough to answer Shiraishi. 

"Aizawa-sensei, are you done?" Shiraishi asked outside his door. 

"Yes" he replied. 

_This is what I wanted. To see you every night after a long tiring day at work and how I wish it will happen._

_Maybe._

_Soon._

They finished eating and Shiraishi volunteered to wash the dishes since she barged in inside his home and Aizawa decided to take coffee inside his room, thinking and editing kinds of stuff. 

* * *

It was unexpected when he fell asleep when he did not even say "Good Night" to Shiraishi, he feels terrible after leaving her hanging outside doing stuffs but it was just a very tiring day yesterday maybe that is the reason. Aizawa decided to go out and checked on Shiraishi who fell asleep at the couch, he went back to his room and got his blanket and laid it to Shiraishi. 

_I never expected that I will wake up and you're still here, I thought I was boring and unkind enough to not talk to you._

_I am sorry, Shiraishi._

_I was just tired._

_But seeing your face I am energized._

Instead of slacking he skimmed through his cupboard and found an avocado, salmon, shrimps, and bread the only thing he can do is make her breakfast. 

Shiraishi woke up by the sound of the pan-frying shrimps, she apologized that she fell asleep on the couch. 

"What's that?" she asked walking towards the stools in front of the kitchen table. 

"This is fancy" she commented, Aizawa pushed it to her. 

There is that quiet moment again. 

"Shiraishi?" Aizawa asked. 

"Yes?" 

"Will you stay for another night?" Aizawa asked. 

Shiraishi smiled. 

"I can". 

The truth is her keys are really with her, but ever since Fujikawa said Aizawa was seeing someone she decided to lie, it was kind of a bad lie but she just wants to know who will be Aizawa's girl and how a beauty she is. She had forgotten that Aizawa only liked one person for a decade and it is:

_Her._

"Where do you want to go today? It is a day off right?" Aizawa asked. 

"Disney Sea. I have been wanting to go there ever since" Shiraishi replied.

"Wow, such a fun place" Aizawa commented. 

As their conversation faded, birds are chirping outside indicating a very _good morning._

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you for tolerating this boring fic I wrote, I know it is impossible for Shiraishi to be like that but who knows right? After all, she let Hiyama stay on her home for quite a few months before Hiyama got herself a new home. See you on more fictions like this and you know rainy days are here so I might have a fic about rain! 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
